


A Study in You

by thepilot



Series: High School AU's [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Cassian is paralyzed, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, bodhi is an amputee, not celebrating the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi finds himself not celebrating the holidays in a study period with Cassian.





	A Study in You

**Author's Note:**

> Bodhi and Cassian are taking college courses. The fictional school they attend does not actually offer neuroscience or robotics...  
> Also, Cassian is the top of his class, and Bodhi is at the top of his, so they are able to fit in college classes along with their regular courses.

Cassin Andor was the hottest senior in school. Former captain of the soccer team and top of honor roll, he’d been on everyone’s list. So as Cassian glared, unmoving in his wheelchair as Bodhi stuffed his dropped textbooks in his backpack, completely blocking Cassian’s way, Bodhi was more than a bit mortified.

“I’m so s-sorry. Ugh I’m so stupid…” Bodhi mumbled as he frantically got the last of his books in his bag. Cassian just continued to glare. He tried to zip up his bag to avoid losing his book again, but was having troubles with the zipper. And only having one arm to do this didn’t help. He got the zipper to go up half way, and just dragged his bag on the ground through the doorway, all but running to the farthest corner of the cafeteria.

He heaved his backpack onto the table, the echoes of the Christmas party still making its way into the mostly deserted cafeteria. Bodhi had opted out of the party, as had a few other students. Including, it seemed, Cassian. Bodhi spread out his textbooks and laptop, but couldn’t help but steal glances over at Cassian. He hadn’t ventured very far into the cafeteria, and was pulling out some books from the bag slung on the back of his wheelchair.

With an audible sigh he pulled out his book on Neuroscience, and realized, in horror, that when he’d dropped all of his books, he’d also lost his pencil. Of course, it was the only pencil he had on him. He banged his head down on the table with a groan. He looked around the room, and saw that everyone but Cassian was either listening to music or playing on their phones, completely without writing utensils. His only option, it seemed, was to ask Cassian. Gathering as much courage as he could, he got up and crossed the room, feeling like everyone was staring at him.

Bodhi was used to the stares: he was the stupid freshman who had messed around with mixing chemicals after school one day and had managed to not only blow up part of the lab, but also lose his arm. He’d made it to junior year with one arm and no friends, but it didn’t help that people still made fun of him.

Cassian, on the other hand, had seemed to become quiet and shut-off ever since his own accident. He’d been walking with his friend Kay (before Kay went to college that fall) when a car had seemed to lose control and had swerved onto the sidewalk. Cassian had pushed Kay out of the way just in time, but had been struck by the car, paralyzing him.

Bodhi stopped a comfortable distance from Cassian, not wanting to disturb him, but he looked up as Bodhi banged his leg into a chair.

“Ouch! Uh…hey…C-Cassian…do you mind…do you have a pencil I could borrow? Ugh, I’m so dumb…”

Cassian said nothing as he reached around and pulled out his bag, sitting it on his lap. He pulled out a pencil, which he promptly dropped under the table. Cassian backed up to try and get it, but it was too far under the table.

“N-no, it’s OK. I can get it…” Bodhi said as he dived under the table. “Th-thanks, Cassian,” Bodhi said standing. He couldn’t help but notice all the textbooks Cassian had out. “Wow! You’re studying robotics! That’s so cool! I’m studying neuroscience because I want to be able to help y-nevermind.” Bodhi stopped himself and dashed back to his table. He collapsed in his chair with a groan; he could never seem to stop his mouth when he was excited.

It was hard to focus on his work, but after a time, he was completely absorbed. So when he heard someone let out a disgruntled “shit!” he squeaked in surprise. He looked over to see Cassian shutting his laptop closed. Bodhi still had 75% of his battery life on his laptop, and hadn’t even plugged it in, so he decided, guessing the reason for Cassian’s exclamation, to offer him his power cord. It was the least he could do. He gathered up the cord and shuffled over to Cassian and stopped at a respectful distance again.

“You can have my power cord. I-I don’t need it…right now…it’s the least I can do for you since you gave me…a pencil…”

Cassian took the power cord from Bodhi without a sound, but Bodhi realized it would be stupid to make Cassian plug it in, so he took the other end but ended up jerking back when he realized it wasn’t long enough to reach the outlet.

“You have to…m-move…It won’t reach…I’m sorry…I should get a longer cable…it’s my fault…”

Bodhi rushed back over to Cassian and helped him pack up his books, but one of Cassian’s notebooks fell open, revealing a page of hand-drawn images of a robotic arm Cassian had sketched out. And what was clearly a sketch of Bodhi with this arm attached. Bodhi bent over it, feeling his cheeks flush.

“This is…m-me…” Bodhi said in awe.

Cassian, to Bodhi’s shock, was also blushing. And smiling?

“You inspired me to go into robotics, actually. Ever since you had your accident…I wanted to help…”

Bodhi sat down next to Cassian, handing him back his notebook.

“You, too! I mean, you didn’t inspire me to study robotics. I mean, I’m studying neuroscience! I wasn’t sure what I wanted to study, and now that I’m a junior I need to start thinking about college. And when you had your accident I made up my mind to study neuroscience so that one day I can be a neurosurgeon. I heard rumors...” Bodhi said, looking down. “I heard rumors that there was a chance you could walk again…and I…well I guess I got it in my head that maybe I can be your surgeon…I know, it’s stupid. I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

Cassian took Bodhi’s good hand in his own and smiled again.

“Bodhi, you need to stop calling yourself stupid. You’re the top of the class. And you’re studying neuroscience as a junior in high school. Do you know just how smart that is?”

Bodhi felt his face heat. “I’m s-sorry…”

“And stop saying that you’re sorry! Bodhi, you have nothing to apologize for. Well, maybe you could apologize for being so cute...”

Bodhi squeezed Cassian’s hand. “Really? Me?”

Cassian chuckled, returning the squeeze. “Yes! I’ve had a crush on you since…since I knew what a crush was. At least since I realized that I liked One Direction a lot more than Fifth Harmony...”

“But you’re…you’re Cassian Andor! You’re the coolest guy in school!”

“And you’re the cutest guy in school, Bodhi.”

“Can I…Can I sit with you? And not participate in the Christmas party with you?”

“You already are, Bodhi,” Cassian said, rubbing his thumb over Bodhi’s hand.

“R-right. Sorry. I mean, let me just get my stuff…”

“Let me help. You can pile your books on my lap, I don’t mind.”

“T-thanks! I’d wheel you over, but I’m afraid I’d only be able to wheel you around in a circle…”

Cassian laughed. “It’s OK. We can help each other.”

Bodhi led the way to where his stuff was, Cassian following behind. He handed Cassian his textbooks and finally his laptop.

“Wow! I never thought about how convenient it would be to put everything in your lap!” Bodhi exclaimed. He realized what he’d said as soon as he saw the grin on Cassian’s face.

“I’ve only done it with books so far, but I’m open to trying other things. I know how you like experiments…” Cassian said slyly as they made their way back over to Cassian’s stuff.

They shuffled Cassian’s stuff down further to the outlet, and started working on their homework.

“S-so…” Bodhi started, after they’d been silent for a while. Cassian looked up and smiled.

“Since we’re not…we’re not celebrating together…would you like to hang out over winter break and like…not celebrate the holidays together? Want to go see a movie or s-something?”

Cassian reached out across the table and took up Bodhi’s hand once more, and brought it up to his lips to give it a quick kiss.

“I’d love to not celebrate with you.”


End file.
